Opposites Attract
by MariksMyra1614
Summary: Malik, a demonic vampire crosses paths with Ryou, an angel. Will love unfold or hatred? couples:MalikxRyou and onesided MarikuxMalik
1. Day In the Life of a Demon

Chapter One – Day in the Life of a Demon 

Darkness filled the bedroom of a sleeping teenager. Though, hearing his mumbled cries, you'd think, he can't be normal. The tanned boy tossed and turned in his sleep, blonde hair flopping over his shoulders.

"Mariku, please…I don't want to be like you."

He moaned, and let out a scream as the dream came to an end, and he sat up quickly, his bangs plastered to his forehead by sweat. His breathing slowed and he scowled, remembering the dream he'd had since he was a child, a flashback of the time his Yami had introduced him to the world of demonic vampires. He subconsciously reached a hand up to brush against his neck, feeling the scarred-over pinholes, a reminder of what he was. The boy, known as Malik, still wondered why he kept having this recurring dream. He had long since accepted his fate and gone on many missions, quenching the undeniable hunger that came from the pit of his soul, where a heart once stood.

Malik sighed and stretched, arching his back and letting his feathered, black wings unfold. He looked back at them and smirked, knowing they would help him on today's journey. Swinging his legs over the side of the high, lofty hammock, he jumped to the ground, wings acting like a parachute. Sleepy eyes sorted through his closet, selecting a long, black robe, silver threads embroidering the front in swirls. The soft, thin material brushed against his skin as he changed into the said garment, his semi-translucent wings phasing through the material. Putting a hand to his mouth, he yawned and turned, walking in the bathroom. A cold stare met his gaze, as he looked into the mirror, his violet eyes showing no emotion. He had now brushed aside his dream and reached for his toothbrush to scrub the bloodstains from his fangs, a souvenir-like stain of the night before. At once the doorbell rang, and Malik rinsed his mouth before going to the door and opening it. A pale-faced girl looked up at him with respect before handing him a card, the information of the day's victim written upon it.

"You'll enjoy this one, Sir Ishtar. He has the same blood type which you require," she said in a soft voice.

"Thanks," the blonde replied simply as he read over the card.

"Your w-," was all the girl has time to say as Malik turned, closing the door behind him.

"Five feet, five inches, weight 160, weaknesses, seeing blood," he murmured. "Perfect…"

He walked calmly to a shelf next to the door and brought down a necklace; a clear blood-red stone on a silver chain, which he put around his neck. Holding the card beneath the stone, it glowed, scanning the DNA sample and the demon felt himself being pulled towards the door, as if by instinct. He opened the door swiftly and flew from the doorstep, merging with other demons in a pillar of dark red and black light leading to the earth world. As he was absorbed by the light, the blonde demon's wings faded, becoming invisible and his clothing changed to a casual, yet satisfying attire. Black, leather pants clung to his hips, a light purple, hooded shirt rippling in the breeze about four inches above the top of his pants, leaving his tanned stomach exposed. Golden bands flashed on his neck and arms, and the wind stopped as he was pushed from the column of air, landing in a dark, deserted alley.

Violet eyes flashed, surveying the surroundings as he walked smoothly from the alley, into the busy street. Malik scowled at a car, which honked loudly and narrowly missed hitting him. A flap of his faded wings sent him sailing over the opposing lane and to the sidewalk, which was equally as busy.

"Putrid humans and their ways of transport," he spat, as the bustling people brushed past him, some pushing him off to the side, gangsters throwing curse words as he refused to move.

"Yea, nice to meet you too, imbecile," he replied in typical teenage sarcasm.

The blonde moved swiftly through the crowd to lean his back against a store window. A pair of children inside the store tapped on the window, pointing at his golden armbands, their faces in awe. Demon boy just shrugged and moved on, joining the crowd once more. He soon stepped from the busy sidewalk into the next alley, muttering, "It's like fish trying to move upstream," and looked up at a nearby building.

"Nothings too high for me," he said, snickering as he allowed his dark wings to show, and he put a hand on the wall for balance, preparing to take off. A teasing voice was heard from the end of the alley.

"Hey, look at the freak show. Did they kick you out and forget to take back your costume?"

Malik turned his head quickly and grinned, his fangs showing. Black wings flared as he growled, showing the offending gang member his full potential.

"You want to say that again?" he sneered.

The so-called gang member turned out to be just a fat kid, about 13, trying to act brave. The child's eyes widened as he yelped and ran in the opposite direction, unfortunately hitting the brick wall at the end of the alley.

"Please don't kill me," the boy pleaded, cowering against the wall, his vision spinning from the impact.

Malik chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry, your not my concern for the day," but he was soon interrupted as the stone around his neck glowed brightly. The boy pointed a shaking hand at the red, glowing object.

"W-what is that?"

Malik smirked and cupped the stone in his hand.

"This tells me when my victim is near. It usually glows this brightly when I'm within ten feet. Looks like it's your unlucky day, kid."

He walked swiftly towards the shaking boy, who turned to run around the corner, Malik's wings flapped noiselessly, giving him more speed and he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt. He then slammed the kid against the wall and grinned.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Or, let me put it this way; you can be knocked unconscious or run and have me tackle you to the ground before unconsciousness. Which would you prefer?"

The boy stared blankly, frozen in fear.  
"I see you'd rather just give in."

The blonde demon put a hand to the red stone and unclipped it from the chain, then pressed it to the boy's forehead.

"Pathetic humans," he muttered as he smirked, watching the boy's eyes close, the energy in the stone putting him to sleep. Malik cackled, wings shaking to express his morbid satisfaction, and he leaned closer to the boy's slumped form. Opening his mouth wider, the tanned demon sunk his fangs into the well-known artery in the human's neck, and let the sweet substance flow into his body. In blood, you can tell how innocent someone is, and he could figure that the boy had been in many fights and lost, as the fluid was tainted with bravery but also submission. He finished draining the blood of his victim and felt something natural flow out to the boy's body; a poisoned fluid which demonic vampires use to replace the blood of victims and change them to one of the same, an evil minion of hell. The grinning vampire now removed his fangs from the victim's neck and licked the wound, sealing it, then stood. He watched the body fade away slowly in a dark red and black flash, being transported to the underworld for training.

Malik licked his lips, then retreated his tongue back inside his mouth, running it along his teeth.

"Another tasty mission," he whispered darkly and walked back to the wall he was originally going to take flight near, when a muffled yelp around the corner caught his attention. Whatever it was, it distracted him and he peered around the corner, ordering his wings to fade as his gaze fell on a white-haired teenager who was cornered by a couple of punks.

"Give us all your money," They yelled at him.

Malik flinched at the volume of the voice but kept his gaze on the fearful teen, who replied, "I don't have anything, I swear."

He whimpered as the tougher looking gang leader slammed him back against the wall.

"Stop lying!"

The platinum blonde boy swayed, his vision starting to swirl. Malik walked from his hiding place and tapped the leader on the shoulder, causing him to flinch, letting go of his victim and look back at the demon.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Malik just shrugged and glanced over his shoulder at the now free boy.

"I thought maybe you could use some help. Screaming at victims really doesn't work."

The gang leader scowled.

"I don't need your help," he said, turning back to the cowering boy, who had started to inch away and ran as he saw the face of the thief turning back to him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" He growled and looked over his shoulder at Malik.

"You idiot! You made me lose him!"

Demon boy just smiled. "I love creating havoc," he said as he turned, wings reappearing and he flapped them noiselessly, then jumped, landing catlike atop the building. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, wings acting as a gliding parachute.

"Only thing good about these humans is I need their blood to survive," the demonic vampire hissed as he halted, looking over the edge of the roof at the busy street.


	2. Angel's Pain and Musings

Chapter Two – Angel's Pain and Musings 

"More grapes my lord?" an angelic young girl asked the head angel.

A tall spiky-haired man responded, "No thanks. Maybe later."

The girl nodded and bowed low, then backed away. The angel king sighed, resting his head on his hands, but was soon interrupted as the palace doors opened. Two guards strode in, each holding a blonde angel by the arms.

"Lord Yami, we caught this rookie sneaking around. On closer inspection we found he was carrying a vile of magic labeled Love Spell."

The guards then shoved the small teenager forward and he fell to his knees, white-feathered wings flaring instinctively to slow his fall. The vile fell from his pocket to the ground, and lazily rolled until it stopped at sandaled feet. Yami bent to pick up the vile and tucked it away before looking at the blonde before him.

"Again Ryou? That's twice this week."

The boy brushed his white-blonde hair out of his eyes and rearranged a few feathers in his wings, folding them behind him, before looking up at Yami. He frowned.

"You're the only one that knows how I am. Can't you cut me some slack?"

Yami sighed, "I gave you an extra chance last time. You need to stop getting into trouble. I know life is hard for you, but love takes time. That's why it means so much."

He paused, expression becoming serious again.

"Now, I can't let you off with a simple warning this time. You're sentenced to work on Earth. The guards will give you your assignment on the way out. Another screw up and the punishment will be more severe. Understand?"

Ryou continued to frown during the speech, and nodded as Yami ended.

"Thank you for not sending me away. I'll try not to disappoint you."

Yami smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Good. I don't want you sneaking around anymore. Behave yourself. You may go."

Ryou nodded and bowed slightly before standing and walking towards the doors. A guard caught his arm roughly and handed him a small card, words of his mission printed upon it. He cast a childish smile at the guard before pulling his arm from the heavily-muscled man's grip. As he walked, he turned the card over and read it aloud.

"Ron. Five foot five, 160 pounds. Keep him safe for today."

He nodded and turned the corner, coming to his apartment door. Pushing it open, he looked around at the faded blue walls, white beanbag cushions scattered everywhere. A single black cushion lay in the corner, once belonging to his yami. Ryou frowned as his eyes fell on the dark spot. His yami had been sent to the underworld for his past actions. Unable to pass the test into heaven, the ungodly troublemaker was sent the other way at their death. He had expected that to happen, but it was still a sad event.

Ryou turned, wiping away a tear that threatened to roll down his cheek. The only person that had been nice to him was Bakura, and he wasn't even all that pleasant. The thief had protected him, but kept his tough disposition when anyone else was around. Ryou sniffled quietly and shook his head, then looked around for a bluish stone. He soon found it upon the counter. Picking up the icy blue stone, he placed the chain it hung on around his neck, then held the card below it. A faint glow came from the stone as it read the DNA sample; a single flake of skin trapped in clear glue. The blonde angel smiled slightly at the glow. He enjoyed helping people but it also set in the fact that no one was likely to have interest in him. Being an angel had its drawbacks, mainly immortality. This means it would be of no use to date a human, whom would get older as one stays the same. Ryou remembered learning that lesson in a movie, Tuck Everlasting.

He sighed and moved towards his room, which was also filled with white cushions, an especially large one made his bed. Upon reaching the closet, he chose a warm sweater to match his pale pants, then left the room and headed towards the front door. At once, he felt an instinctive force pull him, almost like a dove's homing sense. He walked calmly, hands in the pockets of his sweater, to the edge of town where a gateway down to earth stood. Some of the more experienced fliers leapt directly off the edge of the cloud and sailed to the ground, miles below. Others stepped onto a platform and were lowered slowly in a pillar of controlled air, using their wings only for balance. Ryou chose the safer route and stepped onto the cloudy platform, taking hold of the railing around the edge. He looked over the side, the view much like an airplane or a skyscraper, and shivered; he never liked heights much. As the platform descended, Ryou's slender fingers gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles turning paler. You'd think, how can someone who lives in the clouds be afraid of heights? Unfortunately, you don't lose any of your old habits or fears, just because you go to "the great paradise". Ryou shook his head, trying to rid himself of his fearful thoughts. After another five minutes, the platform reached the ground and he sighed, happy to be on solid ground. He stepped from the platform and looked around. Shivering, he realized his was at the edge of the rougher part of on NYC. The instinctive pull of his blue stone made him groan and frown as he walked deeper into the city. I hope they don't expect me to protect some wacko gang member," he muttered

He blushed slightly, remembering to hide his wings, and looked back at them, watching the feathers fade. Feeling people brush against him in the busy streets and sidewalk made him even more nervous. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the alley. Out of habit, Ryou knelt before his captor.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please don't hurt me."

His captor, a punked out gang member just burst out laughing and pulled Ryou to his feet.

"Give us your money and no one gets hurt," another voice growled. The low raspy voice reminded him of Bakura and he smiled, looking over to their tougher-looking leader.

"What are you smiling about?" the voice hissed, as it's owner pushed aside the other gang member and put his hands on the angelic one's shoulders. Ryou flinched and looked up at the tall boy; black, spiky Mohawk included.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Your voice reminded me of something else."

The leader smirked. "Does this someone else have more money than you?"

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know. He's dead…"

"Ha! Not my problem. That just gives me more reason to pick on you."

The voice changed to a deafening shout.

"GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY!"

Ryou yelped and put his hands over his ears.

"I don't have anything, I swear."

The tough punk shoved Ryou back against the wall and he whimpered, vision swirling from the impact.

"Stop lying!" The leader shouted at him.

Ryou could faintly see a tanned, blonde boy approaching them, and the new guy tapped his captor on the shoulder. The gang leader released his hold on Ryou and turned to look at the distracting teen.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

Mr. Tanned and handsome just shrugged, peering over his shoulder at a fearful Ryou, then back to the face of the punk.

"I thought maybe you could use some help."

The ganger scowled, "I don't need your help!"

The whole time, Ryou had been gazing around the leader at the tanned boy distracting his captor. He smiled, but shook away his lustful feelings, and started to inch away from them. He ran when he saw the ganger turning back to him. A yell of, "You idiot, you made me lose him!" and running footsteps made him run faster. He turned the corner into the street and continued until he met the edge of town. Looking back, he realized his captor was no longer chasing him and he slowed to a walk. Only then did he realize the stone around his neck was pulsing as well as flashing, meaning he had failed to complete his initial mission, saving the boy on the card. Ryou frowned, tears starting to well up, as he continued down the street. He climbed onto the clouded platform waiting for him and knelt, letting his tears fall.

"I failed…" he whispered, looking down at the ground as he was lifted higher.

"Yami will send me away for sure, this time. Who wants an angel that can't do anything right?"


	3. Catching an Angel

Chapter Three – Catching an Angel 

The previous day had left Malik with a lot of thoughts normally rare to his dark mind. For one, he couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Who was that boy the gangers were picking on?"

Rolling onto his side, the tanned demon glanced at the TV, which showed a wrestling special his yami had been watching. He didn't really watch it, but just lay there, thinking out loud, glad that his darker was taking a shower at the moment.

"I never felt like this before, but when I think back, maybe I didn't just help him escape to create havoc…"

Malik shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  
"Evil doesn't care for simple humans, let alone angelic, sexy humans."

He smirked, visioning the scene he never really took note of until now, the view as the younger blonde ran from the alley. He chuckled but stopped quickly upon hearing the shower water quiet and a door down the hall open a few minutes later. A taller boy exited the bathroom, his gravity defying hair spiked up and out to the sides. Most who don't know him personally would probably have mixed reactions. The first would be, hell that's scary, followed by, how does he get his hair up like that?

Malik sat up on the couch, looking over his shoulder at his Yami and shrugged, settling again.

"Oh, it's just you, Mariku."

The darker growled low, "Just me, eh?

Malik folded his arms across his chest and muttered, "Mariku-sama."

His yami smirked and nodded.

"That's more like it."

He then walked silently over to the back of the couch and leaned over it, resting his head next to the smart-ass hikari's.

"You better behave or I'll be making a toy out of you."

Malik moved over, avoiding Mariku's hot breath on his neck.

"Don't you already?"

His yami's grin grew wider as he moved around the couch to kneel, facing his light, leaning closer by the second.

"Such a tease, am I not?" he whispered in almost a purr.

Squirming slightly, the younger boy moved away again, scowling as he settled at the edge.

"Yami, I know you like me and all that, but get over it. Nothings going to happen between us."

He shifted uncomfortably, knowing the darker one could easily tackle him to the ground, and either kill or take him.

Mariku was unfazed as he continued to move closer.

"Oh come on, let me have some fun here."

He reached out a hand to touch the younger one's semi-revealed stomach, stroking it sensually, and listened for a reaction. Malik frowned, unable to hold in a short moan, followed by an attempt to push his yami away.

"Please…don't."

"Why not? It's so amusing and sexy."

Malik shook his head, trying to sit up, but the yami's strong hand on his stomach kept him pinned. He looked up into the eyes of his darker and growled, becoming annoyed.

"Let me go, porcupine."

Mariku chuckled.

"Just for that, you're going to stay here longer."

'Porcupine' scooted closer and sat on Malik's stomach sideways. Smiling sadistically, he taunted his hikari.

"Never were a smart hikari…"

Malik tensed upon feeling his yami's weight and yet again, tried to push him off, but found the task nearly impossible. He sighed and turned his head back to the TV, muttering, "Get off, you're too heavy."

This, however was a big mistake. Mariku pressed a hand to his light's throat and hissed, replying.

"Are you saying I'm fat? Is that any way to talk to the king of the underworld?"

Malik froze and put a hand to his yami's, in an attempt to push it away. Mariku only squeezed harder, nearly cutting off the air passage. The hikari's eyes widened and he gasped for air, and he spoke through their mind link.

Please let go, Mariku-sama. I'm sorry. You're not fat, never have been.

Grinning, the darker let go of his light and stood from the couch, folding his arms across his chest, in an act of triumph.

"Good, now bow to me.  
Malik nodded slightly and stood to kneel before his yami. His action was cut short as the phone rang, and he glanced at the ringing device, then back to the menacing one before him.

"Go answer it," Mariku muttered.

The younger one stood to pick up the phone.

"What is it? Another mission? 'Bout time you found one."

He tilted his head, trapping the phone against his shoulder, and picked up a pen to write down the info. His hand moved swiftly, copying what was said. Readjusting the phone, he read what he had written, aloud to double-check it.

"Ryou, 5' 8", 114, blonde. Right?"

He nodded and set down the phone on it's base, then smirked, turning back to his yami.

"I've got another mission. What's with you? Why don't they give you info for your victims?"

The darker one growled, annoyed then replied.

"I don't get hungry as quickly and besides, did you thing being the ruler of Hell, I wouldn't be able to do what I want? You're such a moron sometimes."

Malik simply flipped off his yami and walked past him to his own room, muttering quietly, "Last I checked, my name meant master, not yours."

Mariku chuckled and slapped his light's back sharply.

"Get a life, why don't you."

Malik flinched, then shrugged and continued on his path to get ready for the mission later. As he got to his door, he thought to himself.

'At least I have a life. You just lay around at home.'

Later that night

Malik soon found himself in the same dark alley as the day before. He walked from the darkness into the bright, flashing lights of the main road. The colored signs annoyed him and he sighed, walking along the busy sidewalk.

"Where to look first?" he wondered aloud.

His attention was caught by a slightly less bright, bar and nightclub. Pushing the door open roughly, he walked to the counter and sat on one of the stools. The high temperature from the combined body heat around him, made him feel more at home.

"What can I get you?" a woman behind the counter asked in a purring voice. Malik flinched, being shaken out of his trancelike state and glanced at the annoying girl. He raised an eyebrow and muttered.

"Nothing from you. I'm just looking for someone."

"Maybe I could help you with that. I know everyone who's walked in these doors more than once."

Malik nodded and showed her the info he had written down earlier.

"Ryou?" she asked. "Yea, I know him. He's a newcomer, over there."

She pointed to a nearly deserted table, where a young-looking blonde sat, sipping a soda. Malik's heart nearly skipped a beat.

'That's the same boy I saw yesterday in the alley,' he thought, blinking a few times to reassure his sight.

"You ok?" the girl jolted him from his thoughts.

Malik jumped from his seat, and glanced at her.

"Uh, yea. Just fine. Thanks," he replied, turning to walk toward the boy now known as Ryou. He stopped a few tables away to look around, observing how no one would come near the other boy, then continued to the table.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, placing a hand on the chair across from Ryou. The younger boy blinked and looked up at Malik.

"No, go ahead," he said in a soft voice before blinking once more. "Wait, haven't I seen you before? You saved my life in that alley yesterday."

Malik nodded slowly, but didn't sit.

"Yea…actually I wanted to talk to you about something, away from this place. Would you come with me for a bit?"

Ryou frowned, looking nervous at the thought of leaving with someone he didn't even know by name, then stood from his seat, leaving his soda at the table.

"Ok…I guess so."

Malik nodded, showing his best smile as he walked around the table to put an arm around the younger boy, steering him towards the side exit. As soon as the door closed behind the two, Malik felt his heart jump again. He was torn between confessing his feelings and quenching his hunger. He sighed, letting go of Ryou and turned away, whispering to himself.

"What do I do?"

A gentle touch on his shoulder made him flinch, almost as if he had been touched by a red-hot knife, rather than a pale hand.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" that sweet voice asked.

Malik nodded, turning back to Ryou as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure, just fine."

A pang of hunger hit the demonic one, making him more likely to choose his second option. He started to grin, pointed fangs gleaming in the moonlight and he whispered.

"I'm not so sure you will be,"

Ryou frowned, a look of confusion crossing his features.

"W-what?"

Malik moved closer to the shorter blonde, pushing away any feelings he once had.

"You're mine…" he muttered, raising a hand to pin Ryou to the brick wall behind him. He quickly pulled his hand away, growling at the pain it had caused. A million explanations went through his mind, but one that stuck out was, Ryou has a connection with angels. Whether it be that he was one, or was protected by one, Malik didn't know. What he did know was that angel's blood was deadly to demonic vampires. Ryou by now had a very scared look on his face. The demon scowled at his own realization and he snarled, hunger pulling at him once more. His eyes darted to Ryou's neck, and upon seeing a thin chain tucked into the collar of his shirt, presumably with a blue stone hanging from it, his anger rose.

"You're one of them. What am I supposed to do now?"

Ryou simply blinked at Malik's outburst.

"One of them? What are you talking about?"

He had been taught never to reveal himself unless absolutely necessary. Malik shrugged, starting to pace back and forth, thinking. Then he stopped, turning back to Ryou. He smirked and chuckled.

"If I took you back with me, I'd certainly gain a lot of power."

Ryou shook his head, starting to move away.

"I still don't get what you're talking about."

Of course he knew perfectly well what Malik was talking about, and there's no way he would allow himself to be captured. The tanned one fumbled with something on his belt and soon produced a black rope; an unmistakable aura of darkness surrounded it. Ryou shivered upon seeing Malik's weapon of choice, but tried to halt his chilled feeling as those demonic purple eyes met his.

"You know what this is, don't you? If you're right, you probably know what I am, and what I desire," Malik hissed, before looking the other boy up and down to add more fear to his victim's expression. Ryou shook his head and squirmed uncomfortably. He knew what that black rope was, one of the few things that could make an angel immobile; not an ordinary rope, I promise you. Two hundred years ago, the head angel of the time had been captured with the very same type of rope by the king of the underworld, Mariku. Not many knew what he looked like, but his name brought much fear in the world above the clouds.

Upon seeing Ryou's attempted escape, Malik moved swiftly to block him. The younger blonde again moved in the opposite direction, causing the demon to growl.

"Quit moving," he hissed, placing his arms on either side of Ryou, but not touching him. Ryou shivered, feeling dark power emanating from the boy opposite him, and he closed his eyes.

'What options do I have,' he thought 'I could use my crystal, but I don't want to hurt him too much. When he touched me, that seemed to hurt, so I'll try touching him. At least it will stun him long enough for me to escape.'

All the while, Ryou could feel the dark energy moving closer, but thanks to his quick thinking, he now had a chance for escape. He reopened his eyes, looking up into those violet menacing orbs and whispered a quick apology before pressing his hand to Malik's arm. The demon yelped, trying to pull away but Ryou held onto his arm tightly for another few seconds, then released his grip and ran from the alley. Malik snarled, nursing the burned-in handprint on his arm, then growled upon noticing the little angel had disappeared. When the pain finally subsided, it was replaced with the heavy weakness that came without a drink of blood for a day and a half. He groaned and started to walk along the alley until he found a dark enough spot that he could reveal his wings and return through the portal home. He felt spent; angry with not only the fact that he had lost a drink, but also that he had tried to hurt the one being he ever lusted for. A sullen look replaced his usually angry features as his hunger bit at him again. He spread his wings and leapt into the swirling dark portal and landed at his doorstep. Soon after opening the door, a low voice yelled at him.

"What's with you? Where you been all night?"

A form with spiked hair sat up on the couch, illuminated by the glow of the TV; the clock on the wall above the TV glowed 1 AM by now. Mariku continued with a chuckle.

"You look like crap, lose another one?"

Malik nodded slightly as he wandered towards the fridge, where emergency rations were kept and selected a vial of red liquid, sipping slowly through his fangs. He tossed the empty container in the sink and walked to the long couch his yami was half stretched out on and curled up at the opposite end.

"What a night…" he whispered, feeling a pair of strong arms pull him close to their owner's body. He was too tired to care, otherwise he would have pushed them away and left to sleep in his own bed. Instead he just closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, his strength slowly coming back to him.


	4. Why

Chapter Four – Why 

Ryou was currently running from the alley where the tanned one has tried to hurt him. Tears started to stream down his pale cheeks as he wondered to himself.

'I thought I could trust him after he saved me from that gang. I thought for once, I had a chance for love. Why does it matter so much to me? He obviously doesn't care for me, as he just tried to kill me.'

His sprinting slowed to a walk as he neared a large park.

"Maybe I should have just gone back to heaven to daydream instead of staying here, in fear of punishment."

He walked along the path until he found the trees becoming denser. Ryou looked up at the branches, remembering how he had always loved to rest in them when he was originally alive. He shook out his fluffy, silvery-white hair, then wiped away what was left of his tears. Brown eyes scanned the seemingly empty park before revealing his wings. Smiling, he flapped pure white feathers and leapt into some high branches, settling at the top where some of the thinner limbs intertwined. Ryou closed his tired eyes to relax, and curled up slightly. However, he didn't get to rest long, as he felt something light brush against his arm. He twitched and tried to brush it away, but the small piece of paper clung to his skin, as if it was sent by someone powerful. Ryou opened his eyes slowly and looked at what seemed to be an ordinary piece of paper. As he sat up, the parchment released its hold and floated about, being carried around him by the wind. He raised a pale arm to catch the slip, and he flipped it over where words appeared in a golden font. The blonde angel sighed, knowing this could only be a message from Yami to say he couldn't come back. As he read the note, he was surprised to find that it was actually another mission.

'Yami can see everything, so why is he giving me another chance?'

He frowned and sighed yet again before reading it over. The description surprised him and he read it again out loud to reassure himself.

"Blonde, 5'11", 120 pounds, tanned skin…"

It seemed familiar, and more information than usual. He brought a hand to his mouth, chewing lightly on a fingertip until something clicked.

"It sounds a lot like the boy I met in the alley, and that attacked me. How am I supposed to save him? I'm pretty sure he's a demon. That couldn't be who Yami means, just a coincidence. I'll deal with it later though. I just want to rest for now."

Ryou leaned back in the branches again and tucked the slip of paper in his pocket. Then he narrowed his eyes, watching the clouds move slowly by, and soon fell asleep.

Malik's POV

Malik smirked as he stood, having just finished his first real drink in a couple days. Power surged through his body and he licked his lips where a drop of blood had clung. He chuckled before turning away from the fading victim's body.

"I feel so powerful…and alive," he muttered darkly.

The demon walked away from his now finished meal and back towards the busy street. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, as he had half the day before his yami would annoyed with him. Malik shrugged, then walked along the sidewalk, and found himself thinking of his latest encounter with his pure, angelic, object of lust, Ryou. He couldn't stop thinking of the other boy.

'I want to touch him…is this stupid way of life really worth it? I'll ask Mariku later if there's any way to bypass the pain.'

He sighed and looked up from the sidewalk he had seemed to find so interesting when he was spacing out. A sign could be seen in the distance, which showed the name of a park. He continued this direction and walked down the quiet path into the park It seemed so peaceful, so unlike him, but also so much like Ryou. His subconscious mind led him towards where the trees thickened, almost like a forest. His thoughts returned to the gentle angel as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against one of the trees. Malik found himself visualizing the other boy in his mind, wanting to find him. Not just to see him again, but to apologize for letting his hunger take over the day before. Since he had a drink only an hour before, he could better control his urges for blood. He smirked, as he fell into a light slumber. He mumbled Ryou's name and slumped down into a sitting position to sleep and dream better. The blonde demon didn't even notice his silver-haired angel sleeping in the branches above him.

Ryou's POV

Someone mumbling his name caused Ryou to wake. He opened his eyes halfway, expecting to see Bakura trying to poke him awake. Then he remembered his yami was gone. His eyes opened completely when he realized that no one else was there but him, and he remembered he was sleeping in a tree. The faint sound of breathing other than his own made him startle and sit up, looking for the source. Nothing could be seen directly around him and he looked down, towards the base of the tree when he heard his name again. There sat the sleeping form of the tanned demonic one he knew so little about. Ryou blinked and leaned over the branches to get a better view.

'Definitely him…but what's he doing here?'

The boy below him fidgeted in his sleep and Ryou became more interested. He found himself gazing at the slightly older boy, trying to figure out what he could be dreaming of. He was caught off guard when the target of his staring started to mumble again.

"More…Ryou…"

Ryou's eyes widened and he gasped quietly. He had some idea of what the other boy was dreaming about, but he wondered why it included himself. He though the taller one would never think of him like that. Then he frowned, realizing it could possibly be a coincidence. There were surely other people out there with his name.

While trapped in his wandering thoughts, he didn't realize the thin branches he was leaning on were starting to crack. They now broke completely, causing Ryou to tumble down towards the ground. One of his wings snagged on a sharp branch, making it quite painful when he tried to fly. The obstructing limb also caused his path to chance and he landed directly on the lap of the sleeping blonde. He didn't realize what he had landed on at first, as his back was to the tanned one, but when he was pushed off, followed by a groan, he certainly figured it out. Ryou scrambled to his feet, commanding his wings to fade, and backed away quickly, then turned his attention back to the one he had landed on, and watched him fearfully.

Both POV

Malik happened to be sleeping, having a very nice dream about the one of his obsession, when something heavy fell onto his lap. His eyes shot open and he groaned, pushing whatever it was off. Only when the figure stood and moved away, did he realize who it was. The more perverse of the two blushed, though he tried to hide it by raising a hand to his cheek, pretending to fix a sandy blonde strand resting there. He only hoped the innocent-looking boy before him hadn't heard anything, as he knew from his yami's teasing that he sometimes talked in his sleep. Ryou only stood there shaking, and he backed away more when Malik rose. The tanned one held out a hand in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture and called out to the younger blonde.

"Wait, please. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. My hunger got the best of me. I can usually control it better."

He gave Ryou his best sympathetic and hopeful look, and waited for a response.  
Ryou blushed a faint pink at Malik's kind expression and he took a few hesitant steps closer.

"W-why did you say my name while you were sleeping?"

Malik opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find a reason in mind. He closed his mouth quickly as he looked over the boy before him. A bluish light was coming from inside Ryou's shirt caught his eye.

"I've got a question for you first. Why is your shirt glowing?"

The angelic one blinked, looking down at his shirt where he knew his crystalline stone would be hidden. He frowned when he realized that it was indeed glowing. He then looked back to Malik.

"I…it's just a necklace one of my friends gave me, like a glow stick."

Ryou tried to keep the fear from his voice as the demonic one stepped closer so they were merely a foot apart.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take a look at it?"

Malik raised a hand to reach for the collar of Ryou's shirt in an attempt to peek in at the stone.

Ryou's eyes widened for the second time that day and he brought his arm up quickly to block Malik's curious hand, then backed away.

"Please, I'd rather you didn't. It means a lot to me."

Malik flinched at their contact, and started to grow frustrated with the other boy's movements, but he kept his temper down. A slight smirk crossed his lips, then he frowned.

"If it means so much, then you could just hold it and show it to me. Hmm?"

Ryou shook his head, becoming slightly more fearful.

Each of them, by now knew what the other truly was; an angel and a demonic vampire, but they toyed with emotions, trying to find solid proof.

Ryou was getting worried. He didn't understand why his stone was glowing near the demonic one. He found it hard to believe this could be who Yami wanted him to save. Ryou had no doubt the tanned one would survive but he couldn't help wondering how his profile could possibly be among the living. The dark aura from before still surrounded him and it had a way of scaring Ryou even more. He was certain this boy was a demonic vampire. It was possible he had been taken to the hellish palace of demons just recently, or that he had stayed hidden from all sensors. What was he supposed to do? Ryou turned his head up towards the clouds.

'I hope Yami, or someone can see this…'

A sigh tore Ryou from his thoughts. He let out a small yelp when he realized the demonic one has moved closer and was gazing down at him. Violet orbs, now clear of anger seemed to analyze every feature of his pale face. Ryou's fear started to ease as he looked up at the tanned one, but didn't move away like he had before. Somehow the threatening aura from before had faded, causing Ryou to be almost calmed. He still had nervous feelings in mind at being so near the other boy. Those roaming eyes halted to look into Ryou's chocolate brown one. His voice was gentle.

"If I can't have you, at least let me leave you with something."

He tilted his head closer and placed a soft kiss on Ryou's lips. Then he backed away slowly and turned, dark wings materializing, and took off before Ryou could figure out what had happened. He called out to Ryou just as he leapt into the sky.

"My name, is Malik."

Ryou's POV

The younger blonde angel was dumbfounded by the other boy's actions. First he saw that tanned face peering at him, and in what seemed to be a split second, the distance between them closed and Ryou felt the others gentle lips touch his own. Then the violet-eyed boy disappeared. He could also remember the boy call out to him as he left.

"Malik…" he whispered.

It took him a few minutes to return from his dazed state. He bit his lip nervously.

'Why did he kiss me?'

The situation confused him, and he thought of the words Malik had spoken before their lips met.

'If I can't have you…'

Why would Malik want him? Ryou thought of himself as nothing special. Apparently the other boy saw something good in him. He sighed as he started to walk from the park.

"He doesn't know how worthless I am…" he muttered to himself.

Through his depressed and confused thoughts, he felt other emotions rising again. He admired Malik's tanned form. Something about those violet eyes made him so alluring and mysterious. Ryou licked his lips tenderly, remembering how the kiss had tasted. Exotic, and like cinnamon, which is almost like he could have expected, had he planned their meeting. He even looked exotic, almost Egyptian. Ryou soon found himself wanting more of Malik's tropical flavor.

"Hmm…"

He blinked as he bumped into someone, and blushed, moving to the side with a quick apology. Ryou frowned, his thoughts returning to life in heaven. Eventually someone would be sent to fetch him. He sighed. He didn't want to go back yet, and after his latest encounter with the boy now known as Malik, he wasn't so sure he wanted to report the unregistered demon. All he wanted right now was to rest and collect his thoughts. The gentle blonde stopped and looked back at the tree he had been resting in earlier. Something was drawing him towards it, and he walked towards the tall wooden being. He knelt at the base of the tree where Malik had been, and he turned to lean his back against the toughened wood. He looked up at the branches, then tipped his head down slightly to look out across the park. A single word in question went through his mind.

'Why?'


	5. Punishments

Hey! I finally got this chapter typed and posted. Problem is, I'm having trouble thinking of a title for the chapter. Any ideas, leave them in a review. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

"My name, is Malik," the tanned figure spoke as he spread his dark wings and leapt into the sky. A faint blush crept across his cheeks, making him quite glad he had turned away quickly. Malik pushed back his sandy hair from his face as he flew, hoping to find somewhere safe he could return home. Instead of concentrating on getting home, his thoughts returned to the kiss with Ryou. Those soft, pink lips had tasted sweeter than sugar, nearly indescribable. Maybe like tropical, flavorous fruits as well. The older boy licked his lips subconsciously as he soared higher. Everything about the angel who plagued his thoughts seemed so flawless. His curiously pale skin caused him to fit the job perfectly, but it was those dark eyes which intrigued Malik the most. Nearly black around the edges seemed to represent some dark hidden past, and the color faded to a paler shade of brown around the pupils. Ryou's eyes appeared like they could be endless, and it was a miracle the tanned one had been able to pull himself away.

"Hm…" he purred deeply, narrowing his eyes as the details of his angel's body went through his mind. Someone so pure and innocent would be just right for him. Now the problem was getting Ryou to trust the demon long enough to make a move.

Somewhere to the left and below, an annoying, chirping bird tore Malik from his thoughts. He growled and kicked at the bird for disrupting him. Luckily for the bird, it swooped further away, twittering teasingly. Malik glared at the feathered foe, then sighed and muttered under his breath.

"Stupid bird isn't worth my time."

Now distracted from daydreaming, he remembered the original reason for leaving, to get home and question Mariku. The dark red stone around his neck began to glow as the blonde demon tapped into his power, and created and portal home. Black wings on Malik's back carried him through the swirling portal and he landed at the front door of his home, sealing the dark vortex behind him. His tanned hand gripped the doorknob, and he turned it carefully. It seemed that the house was empty and he pushed the door open with a sigh, and walked in. Somewhere down the hall, his yami smirked, watching his light's every move, and he followed silently along the wall so he could sneak up on Malik later.

The vampyric teen continued into the room and traveled towards the kitchen. He started looking through the cupboards for a snack, unaware of the slightly taller boy creeping behind him. Only when two intensely buff arms slipped around his waist, did he realize the second presence in the house. Malik growled, trying to pull away from his attacker, but this attempt didn't do much good, as Mariku just tightened his grip. The younger blonde squirmed slightly before turning his head to look at who had grabbed him, and sighed, relieved but annoyed.

"Would you mind letting me go, please?"

The yami shook his head and chuckled.

"Why would I do that? I'm having too much fun."

He grinned, lowering his arms to Malik's hips and increased his hold, then straightened up, lifting the hikari off the ground, and started to carry him towards the hallway. Malik yelped and brought his legs up quickly to kick off the side of the counter, causing both of them to crash to the floor. His yami's grip didn't loosen at all. Instead he rolled them over, now laying on his light's back to pin him down. Malik snarled, but finally became silent, as he couldn't do much about the situation. With the darker one pressing him down, he couldn't even move his arms to try and push off. Mariku smirked darkly as he leaned closer to Malik's neck.

"You little shit. Who gave you permission to knock me over?"

He waited a moment for a response, but got nothing.

"There are consequences for disobeying and trying to harm me. Hope you don't plan on going anywhere soon."

Malik shook his head slightly and narrowed his eyes angrily. The darker nodded as he raised a hand to his light's neck and held him still. Then he tilted his head closer and bit into the tanned flesh with sharp fangs. The fluid was bitter, but worth it to Mariku, as he partially drained Malik's life force, and continued until the younger one's eyes slipped shut in unconsciousness. He then smirked as he licked the wound. It had been the same place where he initially bit the hikari years ago. Pushing off the ground with his arms, he stood and looked down at the now sleeping youth.

"That'll keep him out of it most of the day. He better learn his lesson soon or the punishment will be worse. Disobedient baka hikari…"

He shrugged and knelt, pulling Malik up by the back of his shirt, then gathering him into his arms. After walking out to the other room, he deposited his light on the couch. Mariku tilted his head to the side as he noticed a single white feather caught on the belt loop of Malik's pants. He reached out and grasped the feather, grimacing as it caused slight pain, and confusion.

"Wonder what the he's been doing that got him so close to an angel."

The darker one only shrugged and tucked the feather in his pocket for questioning later, then turned and walked down the hall to his room for some peace and quiet, maybe a nap. Malik lay unmoving on the couch, a faint groan escaping his lips as he slipped deeper into sleep.

* * *

"Why didn't you pass the mission?" 

Ryou was now kneeling before Yami, and was being questioned about his disobedience. He looked up, frowning as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I'm sorry…I was sleeping when the message came to me and I didn't notice until later."

The tricolor-haired angel sighed.

"I can't keep giving you extra chances, Ryou. I know you failed the last mission, and now you're ignoring them completely. Listen to me; this is your last chance. The same target as the one sent to you in the park. Understand?"

Salty droplets started to form in the young blonde's eyes and he spoke shakily.

"Wait, please Yami. Let me tell you the truth. Could I have a moment with you alone?"

Yami nodded slowly and signaled for his guards and servants to leave. When the room was empty, except for the two of them, the head angel spoke calmly.

"You may stand at rest. What's on your mind?"

Ryou nodded slowly and stood, looking uneasily at Yami.

"I...I've been distracted lately…and your latest mission is only making it worse."

The spiky-haired one nodded and shrugged slightly.

"Elaborate please…"

Ryou shifted his weight to his other foot nervously before speaking.

"The boy you want me to protect…is a demonic vampire, and I've fallen in love with him."

His eyes shifted to a fearful expression.

"Please don't hurt him…I've gotten to know him some while on earth."

Yami simply blinked.

"Do you know his name?"

The younger blonde nodded.

"He told me before he left last. It's Malik."

Angel king nodded slowly, taking in the facts.

"Has he done anything to you?"

Ryou looked away, thinking of what to reveal, then turned back to Yami.

"He…he's confusing. The first time we met, he saved me from some punks in an alley. It was the same day of the mission I failed. Later than night, He found me in a club and…he was acting different, and attacked me. Yesterday, he apologized for attacking me. At first he was being kinda weird, and then he kissed me."

A pinkish blush spread across the young angel's cheeks as he finished. Yami listened carefully, his face contorting to anger at mention of the demon attacking Ryou, then confusion at the end statement.

"I didn't even know he was a demon until you told me. Let me think over what to do about this. Go back to your apartment, Ryou. I'll send for you when I make a decision. Until then, please don't go to earth."

The young angel frowned and nodded slowly.

"Please don't hurt him…"

Then he turned away and walked from the palace room, and down the hall. When he reached the door to a place he called home, Ryou opened it slowly and entered the small room. His feet took him out to the main room and he curled up on the couch, small tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

"I just wanted to see him again, and now I can't at all."

He closed his brown orbs and lay there, shaking slightly. Sleep wouldn't come, so he just looked up at the ceiling, more worried and confused than when Malik had kissed him, this time for his love's safety.

* * *

When Malik awoke, it was still about as bright as it had been when he fell asleep. He shook his head and glanced at the clock, which showed about twelve-noon, a few hours before the time he had even left his house originally. The tanned one groaned; he had a headache a mile wide, or so it seemed. Idea started to flood back to him, of how he was knocked unconscious. 

"Stupid yami…wonder where he went anyways."

He sat up from the couch, grimacing as this action made him dizzy. As he listened more closely, it sounded like something was happening in the kitchen. Malik raised a hand to his forehead, rubbing it gingerly in an attempt to halt his headache's progress. This worked long enough for him to turn and look towards the kitchen. A bit of highly spiked blonde hair could be seen and then the yami's voice muttering darkly. Some rattling of plates and bowls came to the younger one's ears. He blinked when a loud crashing sound much like a plate hitting the ground resonated. This was followed by a random curse word from the darker of the two. Malik sighed and got off the couch, stumbling slightly from the pounding headache still at work. He slipped on his shoes to protect them from the glass and used the nearest wall to brace himself on the way to the kitchen. A piece of glass crunched underfoot as he got to the doorway.

"Yami, what are you doing?"

Malik blinked a few times at Mariku to clear his vision. His yami simply shrugged and hopped up on the counter, taking a bite of the piece of toast in his hand. Then he pointed to the broken plate on the floor, which had a burned slice of bread crumpled within the shards.

"Making breakfast. That one was yours. Clean it up if you wish."

The hikari knelt down to look at the destroyed food and sighed. He pondered throwing a few broken pieces at Mariku, but decided it would be better for his health to just sweep it up. After the glass bits and toast had been put in the garbage, Malik wandered over to the counter to make some new toast. He leaned on the edge and closed his eyes to rest, hoping the sharp ache in his head would go away soon. He tried not to show his miserable it caused him to be. While waiting for the toast, he was vaguely aware of the yami's footsteps behind him. At the moment he didn't really care, until Mariku placed one arm around the younger one's stomach, his free hand waving a white feather in front of Malik's face.

"Hmm...?"

The hikari opened his eyes slowly and looked at the feather. As Ryou had hidden his wings before Malik could see them, the feather didn't have much meaning to him. He shrugged.

"Seagull feather?"

Mariku shook his head and brought the feather closer, touching it to his light's forehead. Malik flinched and muttered.

"…Angel feather"

His yami nodded this time and pulled the feather back slightly so Malik could see it better again.

"I found it on the side of your pants earlier. How do you think it got there?"

The hikari blinked slowly, and memories of Ryou came back to him. Of course he wasn't about to reveal anything, so he just tilted his head to the side and up to look at his darker.

"I think you put it there to confuse me."

Mariku growled quietly and tightened his grip.

"Wrong answer. I don't care how it got there. I want you to catch the angel it belongs to, and I've got just the tool for you."

He then let go of Malik and backed away, going towards his room. The hikari took a moment to register what his yami meant, and it confused him. Mariku was actually helping him with something?

A few minutes later the taller psycho returned to the room, his hand clutching something with a gold chain hanging from it. Mariku held the small object out to his light, and Malik could see more clearly now that it was a silvery-white crystal shaped like an angel wing.

"Wear this around your neck and you can touch an angel without pain. It's been quite useful to me in the past."

Malik nodded and smirked as he grabbed the small crystal and slipped the chain over his head to rest around his neck. The tiny wing dipped just below the top hem of his shirt, clinking against his reddish stone. Almost at once the two stones flashed, creating a pinkish glow. Malik felt a strange warmth spread through his body, and he completely forgot about his previous headache. When the sensation calmed and the light faded, he blinked at Mariku, who now had a trusting smirk on his lips.

"Before you run off, let me tell you something. If you lose that crystal, I'll not only turn you in, I'll give you a punishment personally. I know you enjoy being a hidden demon, so you better not screw up."

The hikari's face showed a small amount of fear, and then confidence. He searched his mind for the right words.

"…Thanks. I understand, Mariku-sama."

He turned away, that familiar devilish and perverted grin returning as he walked towards the door. Now he could surely touch Ryou, but not to capture and bring him back home, for other reasons which floated about in his mind. Malik walked from the house and looked up at the sky for a moment. It would be so much easier to search for the innocent angel from the air. His dark wings faded into view and he flapped them noiselessly to take off towards the column of dark air. A chuckle escaped his lips as he floated high into the reddish sky, and soon appeared in the human realm. He soared higher, careful not to go near some tall buildings as he scanned the ground. Malik soon got bored of this searching and flew higher still, his mind starting to wander. Various thoughts of what to do when he found Ryou came to mind.

More of that tropical, sweet flavor would be nice, and the tanned boy certainly wanted to feel if Ryou's skin was as soft as it looked. His violet eyes narrowed, going on with these fantasies. There were plenty of things he could do to the angel, but he wouldn't get far if Ryou didn't trust him enough to stay still. One solution made him visibly shudder. He would have to be nice to gain Ryou's trust. Though it would be worth it in the end. So, now a plan is formulated, what next? The blonde demon had searched nearly the entire city. Ryou could possibly be home, or elsewhere. Whatever the reason, Malik started to get bored. As he reached the center of the taller buildings, he got an idea. He perched on the roof of one of the buildings, which, for whatever reason, had gravel spread across the surface, He picked up a few of the stones and leaned carefully over the side. Then he dropped them and watched as a human flinched and yelped, looking around, then continuing on his journey. Malik snickered and gathered up another handful of rocks, dropping them over the side. This would surely keep him amused until later when he would search for Ryou again.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Please don't just say "oh, it was great". What was your favorite part, or other reasons why ya liked it. Stuff that could be changed would be good too. Thanks! 


	6. Lovely Storm

Hello! ; I know what you're thinking, yay the chapter is up but the next one will take as long as the first! v.v I'm so sorry for taking forever to get this up. I wrote it back in June, and forgot about it over the summer. Then school kept me mega busy. I'm on winter break right now Yay! Still, from now on, I'll try to get the chapters up faster. I have chapter 7 written and typed, working on edits...so hopefully it will be up soon. I still have a whole week and a halftil break is over, so you might just see it by then. Hope everyone enjoys it! I'd love to hear the good stuff, but please be specific on things I could change too. Thank you!

* * *

Within an hour, Ryou was mostly cried out. He had turned onto his side, now staring absent-mindedly at the blank TV across the room. A small sniffle accompanied the young blonde's whimperish voice, then he wiped away a leftover tear. Finally, Ryou sat up slowly, leaning back on his arms at first to stretch. As he stood from the couch, chocolate-colored eyes scanned the room, finding the clock easily. The time now showed about four PM, still more of the day to lay around and sulk. 

Suddenly, a surprisingly disobedient idea came to the angel. He would sneak out and hide on earth. Then he could search for Malik again and find out his true feelings. A problem arose, how to escape. There's always the straightforward approach, the door, but that would be more trouble than Ryou needed. With his luck, Yami had probably posted guards pacing the hall, if not standing outside the door. A second option would be through the window, which would not be much fun as the apartment was unluckily near the top floor.  
'Even when you can fly, being too high up is not a good thing! What if you're suddenly so scared you stop flying and fall, or crash into something?'

Ryou shivered as he stepped towards the window, pushing away these thoughts. They only brought up bad memories. He reached out slowly and pried up the glass, then leaned out. He figured it would take about five minutes to get from his apartment to the edge of the cloud. To ensure that no one would catch him, it would be best to just jump, and forget about waiting for a platform. Ryou's body wavered again at this idea. He had always waited, and hadn't flown all that much. On earth, too many buildings blocked him from flying low enough that he wouldn't be scared. Now, dropping down to the planet by flight would probably scare him nearly enough to wet himself. Fortunately, once he landed, he could settle in and walk for a while. The trip would be worth it if he could find Malik.

The young blonde now started to hoist himself out the window. His pure white wings appeared, and he hesitated for a moment before leaping from the windowsill. Ryou let out a small scream as he plummeted towards the ground before his wings opened completely, and he soared a bit higher to stay out of view and reach. He flew towards the side gate which not many people used, and looked down to earth for a moment before flying over the side. Ryou hugged his arms close, whimpering softly as he descended. The ride wouldn't be so terrifying if he could just close his eyes, but he didn't dare, for fear of crashing.

After a good few minutes, which seemed like an hour to him, the young blonde slowly let his arms fall to his sides. At least now he wasn't quite so high up. He still didn't fly too low in case an undercover angel were to spot him. The boy's soft, pale wings flapped carefully but loosely as he looked along the ground carefully, in search of Malik. Ryou had to concentrate half on his breathing so he wouldn't hyperventilate and faint. He kept telling himself that things would be ok when he could find the demon, whose features occupied another good portion of his mind. There were definitely a few questions Ryou wanted to ask. For one, what made him so interesting to the other boy? Also, why was Malik considered human by the angels when he was clearly demonic? Even through the events that had happened since he first met the older blonde he had hope that more good than a simple kiss could reside in Malik's heart.

After a while of searching, Ryou was getting bored, and looked around for a place to land. Why not the Statue of Liberty? He could watch everything from the roof of a lower deck. The blonde smiled to himself as he concentrated his gaze on the large stone figure, glad to have something other than the distance between himself and the ground to worry about. As he got closer, the wind blew stronger, pushing Ryou away from his destination. Pumping his wings harder, he continued towards the statue, reaching out with his hands to grip the railing along the edge of the roof. Then he pulled his wings close around his body to block the chill of the wind, and from the breeze rustling his feathered limbs. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself as he dragged his body onto the rooftop. As it started to rain, he kept his wings tightly around himself and pressed closer under the jutting arm of Miss Liberty so he would keep dry until later. This hiding place soon had no meaning as the rain dripped down the stone folds, clinging so it trickled near Ryou. Some droplets also fell on him if they were too heavy for a complete trip. The angel frowned and pulled up his knees, moving away from the water. His clothing still got somewhat wet when the wind occasionally blew the falling water in further. Ryou sighed and just watched the rain, every hope in his mind now wanting the storm to be lightning and thunder free.

* * *

Within about 10 minutes of gravel throwing, a police helicopter was sent up to the building Malik was perched on. Apparently people didn't like having rocks dropped on them; such a shame they would ruin his fun. After someone on the sidewalk had been knocked out by the larger pieces, the victim's friend called up some cops to apprehend him. Now Malik had the problem of a whirring vehicle hovering above him and people in blue shouting through megaphones. The demon scowled as he let a curse word slip under his breath before looking up at the police. Then he turned back to the edge of the roof, his wings unfolding as he stepped off the side. The blonde could hear clearly audible gasps when the black feathers helped to lift him higher. Malik grinned as he flew away from the scene, then blinked when the helicopter started following him. He dropped down to the trees, hiding his flight when it began to rain. A few branches scratched his wings, but he didn't really care at the moment, and he flew lower yet, merely a handful of feet above the ground. 

After a while, the police lost him. He could hear them turn back and away, and a shout of "He went that way!" disappeared behind him. The blonde demon now chuckled to himself as he rose above the trees, soaring high into the air. His pale lavender eyes scanned the landscape ahead of him, which consisted of more trees and a lot of building beyond that. Far in the distance was a strange construction, almost a tower. Malik raised an eyebrow in confusing as he flew closer to see

'Why the hell would humans build a gigantic statue of a female in a robe, holding a torch? What's the point if the torch isn't even burning?'

He shook his head, moving around the tall structure. One good thing about it, was there were quite a few people staring out the windows, which he could bother or tease. As he came within view of the tourist, he watched the windows where children pointed him out to their parents. A few of the older people fainted is disbelief. He must have looked like some creepy bird-human hybrid made weirder as the wind whipped his now soggy hair around his shoulders. Malik smirked and spread his wings wider, thinking to himself.

'Yes, look at me. I'll memorize each of your faces and send you to Hell later. I'm sure they would love a group of fresh humans to take blood from.'

As he dipped lower to go amuse himself by scaring people on the lower level, he found a surprising sight. Tucked under the balcony was his beautiful angel, Ryou. His smirk grew wider when he realized the younger boy was looked towards the ground to avoid the rain, and therefore wouldn't notice if Malik were to tackle and ravish him until it was too late to free himself. The tanned vampire could feel his heart beating faster inside his chest. This was his chance, his goal sitting in front of him. He quickly folded his wings to fall into a speeding dive, placing his arms out in front of him so he could grab the unsuspecting boy's shoulders.

* * *

Ryou had no time to react when he felt himself being pushed back roughly. He looked up to see Malik smirked seductively from atop his stomach. His first reaction was to push the older boy off, as he didn't realize at first who the rain-soaked demon was. The vampyric teen chuckled at Ryou's attempts to get rid of him, and pinned the angel's wrists before leaning down to kiss his forcefully. His black wings fell around his shoulders to keep in their combined body heat. He could feel Ryou twist and squirm beneath him, and let out a muffled squeak. Malik dug his fingertips into Ryou's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue to the other boy's lips. Ryou struggled still, trying to scream for him to stop. This caused the perfect opening for the tanned one above him, and Malik slipped his tongue through to explore beyond the young blondes mouth. However, he was met with pain as Ryou bit down on the pinkish muscle. 

He growled and pulled away, raising a hand to strike the disobedient (brat). This action was halted when his gaze fell on Ryou's eyes. Tear were welling up in the pale blonde's once clear orbs, giving him that wounded puppy look. Malik blinked, feeling something inside him cringe with sympathy.

"I…I'm sorry,"

He cursed himself mentally as he got off Ryou and stood, brushing himself off. The smaller boy frowned when he sat up and slowly rose to his feet. Then he turned to Malik, looking for truth on his face. There was indeed a hint of sadness at what he had done, but also defiance as if deep inside he didn't want to be upset

Ryou could feel the temperature in his cheeks rise as a response came to mind. Could he really tell the demon that when he thought about it more, he had liked it? He sighed and nodded as he spoke softly, doing his best to look into Malik's eyes.

"Y-you're forgiven, Malik. I actually…sort of liked it. I s-struggled so much because you caught me b-by surprise."

His blush became deeper and he looked downwards. Malik watched him with interest, letting out a small chuckle.

"That's nice to know. I wish you hadn't bitten me…"

The demon suppressed a small growl a he waited for a reply. Ryou looked up at him again.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect it…"

A pleased smirkcrossed the older blonde's lips. Then the demon turned away, a familiar scowl forming on his face. It was so annoying having to be nice, but how else would he get Ryou to trust him? He glanced at the angel once last time, giving a slight nod. His expression was somewhat confused, but determined as he looked into his eyes. Finally, he turned away again and spread his wings, leaping from the edge of the tall building. Ryou frowned as he watched Malik fly away swiftly.

"Wait…"

By then he was long gone. He hadn't wanted the boy to go yet. In his mind, he wanted more. He loved the other blonde's exotic flavor, but he wished he weren't so wimpy. Instead of enjoying it, he had bit Malik in surprise. The usually gentle angel balled up his fists in frustration, then sighed. Anger wouldn't get him anywhere. A better idea would be to go home and think; his earth home. There's no way he could go back to Heaven for now. Yami had put him in house arrest and he defiantly escaped. Ryou would most likely be in even more trouble when he returned, if he went back at all.

He slowly walked towards the edge of the roof and looked down. His current height from the ground caused him to shiver and step back. It would be better to just find a way inside the giant humanoid statue from here. His wings folded and pressed against his back they disappeared. Then he started to walk around the side of the roof

'There, a door…probably used by people who came out here to clean the windows.'

Ryou pulled the door open and peered inside. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone near the door. He looked to either side and found that there was a large group of people crowded around the far window. A mix of scared children and surprised adults were staring out the clear glass.

"Where'd he go?…The winged boy!" came the muffled shouts. Ryou sighed and walked carefully towards an elevator in the center of the room. Apparently the humans had never seen a demonic vampire before and they would be too busy to notice him. The camouflaged angel quietly stepped into the elevator, flinching when it gave a faint ping as the door shut. However, he escaped unseen. He smiled now that he had some time to think. When he got home, he would be able to relax even more.

* * *

So what did ya think of that? Hope it was enjoyable. Don't forget to review (and tell me anything I can edit)! Look for the next chapter soon, within a month for sure. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Stalker

Hey! Lookie, I took less than 6 months to get the next chapter up! Yea...really sorry about taking so long that time. I already have ideas for chapter 8, so hopefully I'll get that written and posted soon. I'm gonna say, at the most, a month. I'll probably have time to write on the weekend, maybe earlier. I suppose you've noticed that I'm not naming the chapters. I've got some ideas for chapter 5 and 6, so I'll fix them, and I'm the process of a title for this chapter. So..enough of my ranting, read the chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Once he had flown far enough to be out of sight, Malik swooped down towards some trees to land in a high branch. From here he would be able to watch Ryou leave, and follow him home. He could hide until morning and think of some new tactics to get the boy's trust. Swinging his legs over the branches, he turned to watch the roof of the humanoid tower where he had ambushed Ryou only moments before. A pale figure moved around the side, possibly to find a better place to take off. When the small body seemed to absorb itself into the tower, Malik blinked. He was sure the angel would have just flown. Maybe he was stressed out from their encounter and just went down the elevator. Leaning a tanned shoulder against the trunk of the tree, he sighed, switching his gaze to the base of the building.

'How long will it take for the elevator to reach the bottom?'

He hadn't been on any in the past year or so because flying is much more efficient. As he watched carefully, something moving halfway down caught his attention; this must be the elevator box. Lavender eyes followed the grayish cube until it disappeared near the bottom. Malik leaned forward as if it would help him see better when the young blonde would exit. A bustle of people flowed from the doors talking amongst themselves, a single person being alone. When the tourists had shuffled off to their destinations, Ryou could be seen walking slowly along the edge of the sidewalk to keep dry under the trees. The rain had now nearly cleared up so that only a mist remained. Water from the previous storm dripped from his pale hair.

Malik's heart skipped a beat as he watched the boy pass under his tree. Part of him wanted to hug the sopping angel close in a blanket to keep him warm. Another still wanted to pin him down and finish what he started earlier. How do you choose between such opposites that seem equally as pleasing to the mind? He sighed, shifting on the limb to watch Ryou leave. A small twig fell to the ground, rustling quietly as it was blown along the path. The taller blonde immediately became still, hoping Ryou wouldn't look up. Apparently he hadn't noticed, because he didn't even look back, an expression of deep thought on his face.

The demon smirked in triumph, allowing himself to breathe as his silent gaze followed his target's path until the angel disappeared from view. Only then did he climb to the top of the tree, taking flight. Fortunately, Ryou had left a faint trail of water, though it started to dry up when the sun finally came out. He flew higher when the puddles got bigger, telling him that Ryou was near. A few blocks down he spotted the blonde of his obsession, and he slowed to almost a hover. Malik narrowed his eyes impatiently as he soared slowly behind Ryou.

'Hope his destination isn't far…'

The pair passed block after block, taking various turns until they came to a white house with light blue trim Ryou carefully walked up the path, disappearing through the front door. Intense purple eyes followed his every step, the pale orbs traveling along the rest of the angel's body as well. A disappointed growl escaped his lips when the boy left his view. After waiting a couple minutes to ensure his secrecy, Malik landed in Ryou's front yard, black wings folding behind him. He crouched down, moving slowly to kneel below the front window, which was fortunately open. Shuffling could be heard inside the house, most likely the noises of Ryou moving about within. Then a faint sound of popping came, followed by a buttery smell. Malik smirked when the scent reached him. He licked his lips, realizing just how hungry he was after stalking the boy all day. Then he scowled, folding his tanned arms over his chest. Oh, how he wished to be inside eating something. It would be especially nice now that the day's heat was fading with the sun. He shivered as the moon rose, and turned to lean against the house. Of course Ryou probably wouldn't let him in. He would be wondering why the demonic stalker was at his house.

An incessant beeping interrupted his mood, which was followed by a soft clicking. The now stronger salty scent did little to cheer him up. Heck, it smelled so fattening, yet so good. At least it would be something. Then a humming, gentle voice drifted past Malik's ears; the sound of his angel. The soft voice muttered something and then the TV turned on. After a few minutes of channel changing the sound became constant. It sounded like old-fashioned sappy music. The older blonde took a chance and turned around, sitting up on his knees to look through the window. He nearly gagged when he saw that it was indeed a sickening romance film. A straight couple were busily sweet talking each other, the female giggling obnoxiously. Ryou was sitting comfortably on the couch, now dried off, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Across his cheeks was an adorable blush.

Malik narrowed his eyes as he watched the pinkish tinge grow when the couple in the movie kissed. He'd like to be the one making Ryou blush, to have the angel kiss him back. Growling softly, he turned away to sit against the house once more. Since when did he think of simple kisses instead of several steps ahead? Maybe having to be nice to Ryou was starting to grow on him. He shook his head at the thought, blonde hair falling to cover his darkening eyes. He wasn't going soft, he was only pretending! It would wear off once he got what he wanted, to take the deliciously sexy angel as his own.

He perked up quickly when he heard footsteps down the street. Moving to the side, he disguised himself in the shadow of a nearby bush so he could watch who the stranger was. A silver-haired teen soon appeared, having a dark glint to his eyes. It was the dark feathers sprouting from the boy's back that caught Malik's attention. The pale demon paused before Ryou's house, turning to look at the scene. Something seemed to have awoken his interest, because he started to walk up the driveway, then the small sidewalk to the door. As he got closer, Malik could see his features more clearly. Messily spiked hair and dangerous blood red eyes; he only knew one demon who looked like that.

"Bakura…" he whispered, recognizing the arrogant blonde he had been paired with in training when he first descended into Hell. Instantly the mentioned demon paused mid-step.

"Who's there?" the raspy voice spat as it's owner's wings quickly hid themselves, "Show yourself!"

Watchful eyes scanned the space along the front of the house. Carefully, Malik shifted from his previous hiding place and stood.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura snarled as he saw who had been hidden.

He had disliked the taller blonde ever since they met. It must have been the work of a miracle that they managed to work together year ago and pass training.

"Malik," he spoke with a tone of pure contempt, "My doings are none of your business, so stay out of it."

Smirking, Malik tilted his head, the moonlight flashing on his amethyst eyes.

"I have every right to know what you're doing at this house. For all I know, you could be here to kill its occupant. I wouldn't doubt it considering your perpetually angry disposition."

Bakura glared at his ex-partner, his temper rising.

"For your information, I'm Ryou's yami…and I could say the same for you. What were you doing hiding below his window? I seem to remember it was your constant daydreaming of perverted fantasies that caused us to repeat several courses, so I bet that's what you're after."

Malik scowled, his nose crinkling in annoyance when his plan was discovered. The now yelling demon before him continued on to vent his rage.

**"If you so much as touch him, let alone abuse him…oh, you'll have me to deal with. If you even look-"**

A soft whining was heard just inside the window, followed by a frightened groan. Both of the demons quickly turned their attention to the door, Bakura taking off towards it. Malik followed closely behind, pushing the paler boy aside to unlock the bolt with a quick stream of energy. As soon as the door was shoved open, a deathly scream echoed from where Ryou lay on the couch, squirming about it his sleep. The tanned one's knees buckled as he covered his ears, however Bakura continued towards his light, snarling as the noise worked its way into his senses. Ryou's eyes snapped open and the screeching turned to a subtle whimpering, tears flowing down the pale flesh of his cheeks. He shivered uncontrollably, startling when he noticed Bakura leaning over him. Malik frowned and rubbed his temples as he slowly stood, walking towards the two pale boys. His concern was evident in his voice.

**"What's wrong with Ryou? Is he alright? Did s-"**

He was interrupted by said boy's eyes widening drastically, followed by an adoring exclamation of, "YAMI!"

Malik took a step back as Bakura was tackled to the ground by the seemingly gentle angel. He smirked in amusement when the darker yelped, then wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist loosely.

"Heh, I've missed you too, hikari."

A soft smile appeared on the demon's lips while his light nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Shifting to lean on the back on the couch, Malik narrowed his eyes, jealousy darkening his mood. He waited silently, though impatiently for the angel to acknowledge his presence. After a few sighs, the demon tapped his boot loudly.

"Hm?"

Ryou blinked at the repetitive sound, sitting up to look for its creator. Blushing faintly, he scrambled off Bakura's lap to stand before the impatient Egyptian.

"Sorry…I didn't notice you at first. What are you doing here?" His deep brown eyes widened, "and how did you find my house?"

Before Malik had a chance to reply, the young angel quickly turned back to his yami.

"…And how did you find me?"

**"Heh," the tallest of the blondes cut in, "As for Bakura, I have no idea, but I followed you because I was worried you would catch a cold after-"**

"That's a lie, he only wants to get you in bed!" snapped the yami in response as he sat up from the floor. He grinned, knowing that he was right. Ryou frowned, looking between the two of them. Then he strode closer to Bakura, leaning down to see him better.

"Please, let Malik speak."

Unfortunately this gave the tanned one an excellent view of the boy's rear and he only just hid his smirk before the innocent gaze turned back to him. He smiled reassuringly.

"As I was saying, I was concerned that you would get sick after being out in that storm so I wanted to make sure you got home alright..."

The other demon grumbled, giving him a deathly glare behind Ryou's back. Stepping a few paces closer, Ryou looked up at him suspiciously, then smiled.

"That's sweet of you, Malik. Thanks, but I'm fine. I…well, since it's near dinner anyways, would you liked to stay and get something to eat?"

Bakura folded his arms over his chest, giving an even sharper look. Despite this, its target nodded, showing an amused glance at Bakura, then smiling at Ryou.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

He smirked when the angel turned away cheerfully, and proceeded to seat himself on the couch. Bakura leaned closer to him, resting a hand on Malik's nearly bare shoulder; his temper hadn't deteriorated in the least.

"Watch it," he growled deeply to prove his point, digging his nails into the tanned flesh. Then he left just as mysteriously as always, following Ryou into the kitchen. Flinching slightly as the pain appeared, Malik pressed his hand to the bleeding scratches. A bit of his crimson blood seeped through his fingers before he was able to seal the cuts. He sighed, glancing at the TV. The movie had long since ended and only a waiting blue screen remained, such a deep blue that he continued to stare into its depths. Bakura frustrated him greatly. Now knowing that he was in the way of getting to Ryou only made him angrier. How was he supposed to get his way now? The yami didn't seem to believe his innocent act, even Ryou looked hesitant. Perhaps he was pushing it too far? The other demon probably still remembered him well, so no amount of sweetness would convince him. Far from his thoughts, he heard a faint voice.

"Please watch the food. Just stir it every few minutes until the timer goes off…Thanks, Bakura. I need to go talk to Malik."

This was followed by an outraged exclamation. Malik tilted his head back to listen more closely as he had lost his train of thought.

"No! I don't want you near him!"

Ryou pleaded in response.

"Please, you can watch us the whole time."

Bakura scowled as he poked at the fried rice in the pan with a spatula, turning his glance to the angel for a moment.

"Fine, but if he touches you-"

"I'll be fine, 'Kura."

With that, he turned down the burner and walked out, leaving the visibly stressed blonde to deal with the food. Ryou sighed when his yami yelped at burning himself.

Malik smirked as he saw his angel walking towards him unaccompanied. The boy's pale hand reached out to touch his forehead, ruffling his bangs, with a smile. His eyes narrowed, glancing to the side when Ryou sat beside him.

"Malik…" the young blonde frowned as he spoke softly, "I wanted to talk to you about the dream I had when you and Bakura arrived, if that's alright. He seems too stressed to give me any real advice."

Bleached tresses shifting with his movement, the Egyptian nodded, resisting his urges to slowly run his hands over Ryou's body rather than listen.

"Yes, that's fine…I'll try to be a good listener."

The angel smiled at this but his expression quickly reversed again as he looked blankly at a random spot on Malik's shoulder to avoid his gaze.

"I…I dreamed of when I died. I was killed, Malik…"

By the time he got to the demon's name, his voice was merely a whisper, tears starting to escape his chocolate orbs. He huffed, apparently angry with himself for crying. This caused Malik to do something he never thought he would, could even be capable of. He lifted his hand to lightly touch Ryou's cheek, brushing away the tiny rivers with his thumb. His words seemed equally amazing, yet fitting.

"Sh…you're not weak. It must have been very traumatizing, especially knowing that you would always remember it."

The young blonde eventually ceased to cry, now only shivering. Malik sighed; he was being so kind. Before sunrise he would be reduced to a love struck human. Despite the fierce battle in his mind, he continued to comfort the angel, carefully wrapping his arm around the boy's slender frame.

"Calm down, you're safe now."

Even his voice had softened. Ryou leaned closer and looked up at him.

"T-thank you, Malik."

Then he laid his head on the taller blonde's chest, completely forgetting anything in the past that had occurred between them. His thoughts dissipated as his senses were filled with the exotic scent of Malik, and the feeling of being in his arms. He didn't realize Malik could be so gentle; something had caused him to change. A light rose-colored blush covered his face when a soft pair of lips pressed to his forehead. Listening to Malik's heartbeat, Ryou smiled and closed his eyes.

The food timer chose then to go off, bringing all three blondes to their senses. Ryou quickly sat back when he realized how close he had been to the teen his yami seemed to loathe. Malik let out an uncharacteristic yelp of pain when Ryou's elbow dug into his stomach upon leaving. In the kitchen, Bakura could be heard expelling a string of curses as something clattered into the sink. Ryou quickly stood, going towards the kitchen to check on the yami, and the food.

"Thank goodness, it's safe," Ryou spoke as he saw the rice and vegetables were cooked just right. Bakura grumbled, peeling some candle wax off his fingers.

"Mhmm, the food is ok, and then there's me…yea, I'm just fine."

Calmed eyes glanced at his complaining darker half.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt, but I have to get the food off the stove first. Thanks for not letting it burn."

He frowned and kissed Bakura's finger lightly before starting to dish out the food.

* * *

Hey, I bet you noticed the three bold sections in the story. See...I thought up a challenge for the readers. If you can guess what the character would have said if his sentence wasn't cut off, then you'll win...um, my blessings and love! No, I'll think of something. Any ideas? Ah hah! You can give me an idea for the next chapter, and if I use it, I'll put your name at the top for credit. Always glad to have help. 

Don't forget to leave a review and your guess to what they were gonna say, cya next chapter!


	8. Sleeping Angel

Hello! Bet you weren't expecting this story to EVER be updated. Hopefully some of my fans still have my story on favorites. Yesterday, I was reading through some old, old emails, from way back when I used to roleplay a MalikxRyou. I got emotional, remembering the good, ol' days. Then I saw my old chapters of this story, and I just had to come back to and read through my story. This got me inspired to finally finish chapter eight. I've had it half typed up for what...lets see, it was last updated in 2006, and its now 2009. Its been a while. Halfway through the chapter, I marked where I started up again, so you'll probably notice my writing style change. Well...here goes. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Shoveling a spoonful of rice into his mouth, Bakura glared subtley across the table to where Malik was silently eating. He looked calm, thoughtful, but what was he planning? So far the dark skinned boy had merely been treating Ryou with kindness, however he knew something was up. He realized it from the moment Malik looked at Ryou while his back was turned. With a darkening smirk, the horny vampire had eyed up his light. Bakura's fingers closed more tightly around the silver utensil and he looked down at it with forced calm, lifting another bite. His job as a yami was to guard Ryou, and there was no way he'd let Malik take advantage of him.

"Could you pass the soy sauce please?" A gentle voice spoke

Bakura quickly looked up from his plate towards Ryou, then back to Malik as said condiment was nearest him. "Malik?"

The teen seemed to be deep in thought as well, fork idly in midair above a small slice of carrot. Tanned shoulders moved quickly in surprise, violet eyes flicking forward. "What?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and smirked faintly, silently counting faults and reasons why the boy shouldn't be trusted while Ryou repeated his request. "Soy sauce, please?"

The Egyptian nodded in an embarassed fashion and pushed the soy sauce towards Ryou then returned to staring at his food. "Sorry about that. By the way, food's great Ryou."

Ryou shook his head, glancing at his yami. Bakura was apparently spacing out again as he ate and didn't respond. "Thanks, but I only started the cooking. He watched it while we were talking." He pointed his fork towards his older counterpart and laughed softly. "Hear that 'Kura, you successfully cooked the food."

The thief in mention only snorted in response, not about to humble himself with a thank you. Malik smirked at how Bakura reacted to the compliment. He vaguely remembered how the other demon was never able to cook without burning anything. He snickered in amusement. "Good job, Bakura. Ryou must have taught you well." He grinned and waited for Bakura to flip out. He got exactly what he wanted, having had plenty of experience taunting him in the past.

"That's enough out of both of you! I'm done," He burst out sharply. Ryou let out a suprised noise, turning between them. Malik was leaning forward slightly, laughing. Bakura growled deeply, ending in an enraged hiss as he tried to calm himself. he stood stiffly, picking up his plate and glass, and carrying them to the sink. Then his anger came forth once more as he stormed off down the hall. In the distance, a door shut loudly. Ryou frowned and finished his food in silence. Disposing of his plate, he sighed. "That's one thing I didn't miss, his outbursts."

By now Malik had calmed down, only a faint smirk remaining. He slowly pushed his food around the plate. He hadn't been that hungry to start with as he was used to living on blood with only small portions of regular food. Standing, he joined Ryou in the kitchen to scrape his remaining food into the trash. Malik wasn't sure if he should apologize or comfort the angel, neither of which he figured would work since it was his final comment that made Bakura explode. The clatter of his plate into the sink caught Ryou's attention.

"I think I'll be going to bed now, Malik. I would offer you the spare bedroom but it seems Bakura already claimed it."

Malik nodded, turning to the white haired boy. "Thank you. Don't worry about it, the couch is plenty comfortable. I'm going out for a walk first though. Goodnight Ryou." He smiled at Ryou before turning away towards the door.

"Good night, Malik. See you in the morning." The angel yawned as he watched Malik leave. No matter what the older boy did, Ryou still found himself attracted to his demonic crush. It was like he couldn't resist, similar to that rule about magnets he learned years ago in school. The two of them were opposite forces, but he couldn't remember the exact name of the property. Only a soft clicking noise paused his thoughts. Ryou caught a glimpse of his Malik's sandy hair flicking beyond those strong shoulders just before the door shut. He shook his head and walked from the kitchen to his room. Before entering, he peeked into the room across the hall. There sat his yami on the bed leaning against the headboard. He was visibly more calm as he slipped off the bed, walking to Ryou. "Going to bed?"

Ryou nodded and smiled sleepily up at Bakura. "Just wanted to see if you were feeling any better before I go. You do look somewhat happier."

"Yes, I am...still tense however. Where is Malik sleeping?"

His expression became serious, looking into the hikari's eyes carefully. Ryou tilted his head towards the end of the hall.

"Don't worry, he'll be nowhere near me. He's staying on the couch."

Bakura took a step in that direction before Ryou spoke again

"He's out for a walk, so he'll be back later. Just go to sleep. I'm sure you'd hear him if he tried to sneak into my room."

The older boy narrowed his eyes, expression becoming darker.

"He better not try anything. I'm staying up until he gets back, and falls asleep."

Ryou sighed. "Fine, but I don't think he will with you around."

"Good," Bakura quickly hugged his light before going back to sitting up on the bed. Returning the hug Ryou smiled and walked back to his room. He slowed changed into a pair of pj pants and a long tshirt then climbed into bed. The day's events were starting to register in his mind. The first was how sweetly Malik had been treating him. This moved to Bakura's reaction when they met. His yami seemed set on the fact that Malik only had physical goals planned. He was started to have second thoughts about his crush when he remembered the deep skinned blonde attacking him from atop the Statue of Liberty; the sadistic look in those eyes and how his hands had roamed shamelessly to keep Ryou where he wanted. It had suprised him, but the kisss tasted so nice. He kept going between how he wanted more of it and that it scared him how Malik could be so gentle as well. During the lustful ambush, he could barely think straight, as his mind and lips were assualted. Now it seemed like a dream. It wasn't real, he thought disbelievingly, otherwise how could he be so different now? His mind felt like it was being overloaded. Ryou groaned and turned onto his side.

"There's not much I can do," he whispered aloud, "except wait and see if I can really trust him."

The confused angel frowned, his eyes starting to close. His sleepiness was setting in, thankfully. This let the worries in his mind drift away. Away into dreamland while his body settled.

* * *

Outside, the world was quite awake. Animals of the night were no longer hidden. Malik's eyes started to darken as he left Ryou's house. Now he was alone, so there was no need to put on a show. Glancing at the nearly black sky he let out a deep breath into the cold air. The chill didn't seem to bother him now, or his mind just too occupied to care. It was that time of day again, time to get some real food. He just needed to find a victim. Unfortunatly, Ryou's neighborhood was too quiet. No one appeared to be out tonight, at least not here.

"Why does this place have to be full of well-behaved kids that obey their curfew?" The demon grumbled to himself. Malik looked to the side at hearing a scuffling sound down the street. He had reached an intersection, and the sound came again from the left. Whatever it was ran on four legs, certainly not a human. The creature appeared under a streetlight, a wolf with something furry in its jaws. Blood dripped from the small lifeless body.

"Only an animal," he muttered, remembering a time when he was young. He had been so desperate for a drink that he attacked a bird, in hopes its blood would be good enough.

'There were two things wrong with that idea,' he thought as he crossed the street. 'First, the feathers got in the way horribly. Also, the taste was disgusting.' It was dirty and boring, leaving a slightly numb feeling in his mouth. He later discovered from his yami that all animals were like that. They were unworthy, unclean and most vampires bodies rejected thier blood quickly. It was no mystery after that why his stomach ached for days. There was nothing like human blood.

Down the following blocks, more subtle animal sounds echoed; footsteps and flapping wings. Although hunting was his favorite activity in the vampire community, Malik was one of the few that found it tiresome. In quiet neighborhoods like this, it took forever.

* * *

**(Here is where I picked up the story after years of neglecting it. Therefore, my writing style will probably have changed.)**

**

* * *

**"Where are they?" He growled softly, watching the landscape at every noise. As he came to the another intersection, a sound made Malik's ears perk up. This noise was definitely made my someone walking on two feet, rather than the animal he had come across before. It sounded like someone young who was dragging along a heavy burden with them, such as a large backpack. As the human came into view, Malik grinned, sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight. It seemed today's victim would be a young boy, in his early teens. The poor kid looked like he was running away from home, as could be told by the predicted backpack and the distraught expression his his face.

The tanned blonde changed his course, advancing towards young boy. Said boy didn't even glance up, too focused on his escape from a failed childhood. It was only when Malik was a few feet away did the boy look up, his expression becoming even more upset. Before the boy could even speak, Malik had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flipped him over onto the ground. His free hand quickly covered the boys mouth as he knelt over him.

Leaning down, the demon licked the back of the fearful boys neck before sinking his fangs in deeply. A soft moan escaped as he tasted the blood flowing into his mouth. The boy beneath him slowly stopped struggling as his body was drained of blood. Once changed, he disappeared in a quick flash of reddish light.

Now satisfied, Malik stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand then licking it clean. His eyes flickered from the pleasure and thrill of the hunt, as well as the lingering taste of blood.

"Mmmm…fresh blood on a cool night never fails to warm the soul, that is, if I had one to warm," Malik murmured as he started walking back towards Ryou's house. As he was not distracted by his bloodthirsty craving anymore, the teen could now focus on getting to Ryou. He hated the fact that he couldn't concentrate on anything else when he was thirsty, but it was now just a part of his life he had to deal with.

As he arrived at Ryou's place, he listened at the door before opening it. He took off his boots at the door and silently made his way down the hall to peek into his sleeping angel's room. He heard no movement from Bakura's room, so it seemed he was in the clear, as he walked over next to Ryou's bed.

"So beautiful when he's sleeping," Malik whispered. If he didn't know better, he'd say Ryou looked like an angel, with his silvery white hair spread across the pillow, a peaceful expression on his face. A tanned hand reached out carefully to stroke Ryou's cheek, which he found was even softer than he imagined. The younger blond sighed softly in his sleep, head tilting towards Malik. The tanned one smirked as he spoke softly. "At least he's sleeping better than he was before."

Malik slowly knelt down next to the angel's bed, watching every move he made so as to not wake Ryou, or especially not Bakura. His hand trailed down to Ryou's neck, and then his chest. Pulling it away, he moved down to lift the bottom of Ryou's shirt. The younger one shifted and let out a small noise as he felt Malik's strong hand rub his stomach. The tanned boy leaned forward and placed a kiss just above Ryou's belly button. His eyes trailed down towards the waistband of the younger blonde's pants, and he sighed.

No, he thought, he couldn't go any further yet. Not until he had Ryou alone, and preferably awake to see his reaction. If he made a move now and Bakura caught him, he'd never have another chance as the darker of the two would keep a close eye on him after that.

Malik rolled his eyes as he slowly stepped back, heading out towards the couch. He would have Ryou eventually, though it would take time, and he would have to be patient. However, patience was not the demon's strong suit. He really preferred to get what he wanted right away. Laying down on the couch, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

As he did, a strong hand covered his mouth to keep him from crying out. Violet eyes flew open to look for his captor. All he caught was a low, hearty chuckle before he was whisked away in the arms of the taller male. Once set down again, Malik looked up quickly to see that it had been his yami who grabbed him. Mariku glared down at the younger on. "Where have you been? Weren't planning on staying at that house, were you? It reeked of angels." Before Malik could respond, Mariku continued. "Speaking of which, you didn't catch the angel either. Was he the boy you were watching sleep?"

Malik only growled softly as he leaned into Mariku's increasing hold around his waist. "Yes that was him, but he's being protected. Why did you come looking for me? I almost had him!"

Mariku shook his head, gravity defying hair not shifting an inch. "Sure, sure. You barely even touched him. It was almost like you were trying to be nice and gain his trust. Just grab him next time!"

Malik sighed deeply and pulled away from his darker half. "Just let me do things my own way. I'll catch him next time, and if I don't, then you can come after me."

The yami growled and pulled his hikari close again. "Don't mouth off, little brat. And I came looking for you, because you are mine. Don't want you staying out too late and falling for someone else. Don't forget that."

Malik nodded slowly, letting out another sigh. His tanned body went limp in Mariku's grasp as he realized that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Yes, I know…let me go to sleep, please. I'm tired." The yami only snorted in response as he dragged Malik down the hall to his room. It seemed tonight he was going to be Mariku's teddy bear, or possibly his sex toy. His first guess was correct as Mariku tossed him on the bed then laid down beside him. His low voice murmured in the younger ones ear. "You belong to me, no one else. I made you." Malik nodded once more as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked reading the long lost adventures of demons and angels! Let me know if theres anything I can change. Don't forget to review!

Thanks,  
MariksMyra1614


End file.
